Karaoke Night
by Red Jagon Eye
Summary: YYH goes Karaoke. Please read and review. My first fic. ^______^
1. Default Chapter

~ Karaoke Night ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters and I do not own any song besides Yusuke's got' s a gun and Jawbreaker.  
  
Chapter One: Karaoke Night Begins  
  
As Yusuke and gang were hanging outside drinking beer. Koenma came. Then Hiei thought u know what we should have a Dark Tournament of are own.  
  
Yusuke: yeah that would be cool.  
  
Kuwabara: I will only play if u can't kill anybody.  
  
Hiei: grins and laughs out loud.  
  
Yusuke: laughs and so did everybody else.  
  
Yusuke: fine no killing, right Hiei.  
  
Hiei: fine.  
  
Kuwabara: fine I am in.  
  
Yukina the Announcer.  
  
Announcer: First match Yusuke verse Kurama.  
  
Announcer: the fight begins right .... Now.  
  
Yusuke throws a punch and misses.  
  
Kurama throws out rose whip and swings at Yusuke. Yusuke shots spirit gun. Spirit gun and rose whip fight.  
  
Spirit Gun: I will blow u into pieces hehe.  
  
Rose Whip: I will break your leg and hank u bye your big toe.  
  
Spirit Gun: oh really.  
  
Rose Whip: Really.  
  
Spirit Gun: oh really.  
  
Rose Whip: Really  
  
Spirit Gun: oh really.  
  
Rose Whip: Really.  
  
Spirit Gun: oh really.  
  
Rose Whip: Really.  
  
As they continued to fight Rose whip one.  
  
Yusuke lost. Kurama won.  
  
Announcer: 2nd match Kuwabara verse Hiei.  
  
Announcer: Begin.  
  
Hiei throws sword.  
  
Kuwabara throws fist at sword.  
  
Hiei loses of default. No weapons for Hiei. Kuwabara wins.  
  
Announcer: 3rd match and last match.  
  
Announcer: Begin.  
  
Kurama throws Rose Whip. Kuwabara throws Spirit Sword. They hit and Kuwabara wins.  
  
Koenma: oh guys, when I was passing, I saw a place that had Karaoke Night and its tonight.  
  
Hiei: Hn, what is Karaoke Night Hn?  
  
Everybody sweat drops but Hiei.  
  
Koenma: it is wear u can go drink and sing karaoke.  
  
Hiei: Hn interesting.  
  
Koenma: want to go.  
  
Yusuke: sure.  
  
Kuwabara: sure.  
  
Keiko: sure.  
  
Boton: sure.  
  
Yukina: sure.  
  
Shizuro: sure.  
  
Hiei: sure.  
  
Kurama: sure.  
  
Koenma: fine lets go.  
  
They walk to Karaoke bar and Yusuke starts doing moon dance wiggling his head.  
  
Keiko: who is going first?  
  
Kuwabara: I will.  
  
Everybody orders beer and Kuwabara goes to Karaoke machine.  
  
Announcer not Yukina.  
  
Announcer: And who is this young man.  
  
Kuwabara: Kuwabara.  
  
Announcer: okay Kuwabara begin. Kuwabara looks at machine.  
  
Hiei starts laughing in delight.  
  
Kuwabara whispers shut up shrimp.  
  
Kuwabara starts singing screen.  
  
A/N: Hope u liked. Please read and review. Thanks for consideration. No flames please. 


	2. Kuwabara's Stand

~ Karaoke Night ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any song.  
  
Chapter Two: Kuwabara Stance  
  
As Kuwabara stands up on the stage, million people staring at him. He looks at the screen. And starts singing it.  
  
I was a girl.  
  
He was a dog.  
  
Can I make it any girlier? {No offense to the girls out there}.  
  
He did ballet.  
  
She did karate.  
  
He always would fart.  
  
She always would eat.  
  
No body knew but she really liked the boy.  
  
But all of her friends said.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
No.  
  
He farts too much.  
  
5 years down the road.  
  
She sits at home taking care of her pimple.  
  
She turns on the TV.  
  
Guess how she sees.  
  
She sees ballet boy dancing up MTV.  
  
She calls up her friends.  
  
They all ready know and they already fucked her.  
  
They ask her if she wants to fuck. She sits in the beans.  
  
Watching the boy that she fucked down.  
  
Sorry Girl but u pimped off.  
  
Now farter boy is mine.  
  
We go back stage.  
  
Sing a pimple.  
  
That we grew.  
  
Kuwabara dancing, doing the moonwalk, cha cha cha, the limbo, and the Cucamonga and chicken dance.  
  
He stops looks at crowd. Crowd starts laughing. As Kuwabara walks down to friends. Order beer for him and his friends as someone who doesn't matter starts singing. They all get drunk.  
  
Hiei: I go next.  
  
Kuwabara: hey stares at singer you are fat, totally fat.  
  
Yukina: Hiei your butt is to big. Yusuke: Keiko what's that pimple doing on your nose.  
  
Keiko: oh I sprained my ankle.  
  
Person on stage continues to sing.  
  
I don't know that much.  
  
Hiei: u sound like a wet dog.  
  
Kuwabara: ha ha.  
  
Keiko: Oh tongue I wish I had a peanut shell to put on my feet they are cold. Shivers. Brr.  
  
Yusuke: u call that a democracy that's more like a fartocracy. Thump, poop falls in pants.  
  
Kurama: do u have a rose something smells pretty.  
  
Yusuke: that's just the piece of poop in my pants.  
  
Kurama: taste the rainbow.  
  
Hiei: walks up and throws singer down stars. Guess what I farted; now I am a bird I am a pig. Oink Oink Oink.  
  
Hiei: It's my turn.  
  
Announcer: okay shrimp, u want to go, he switches card to sing on.  
  
Hiei: yah I do.  
  
Hiei looks at card then looks at some clown, gives him a thumb up. Hope u do good singing clowny poo.  
  
Clown: but u are singing.  
  
Hiei: I know. Now begin clown. Hiei opens mouth.  
  
A/N: Hope u liked. LOL. I did. Please read and review. Thanks.  
  
Dark Shadow 


End file.
